


On My Mind

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e01 Within, Episode: s08e02 Without, F/M, Friendship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully's thoughts after Doggett leaves her hospital room at theend of "Without".





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: On My Mind 

Author: Cassie - 

Date: November 14, 2005 

Distribution: ATD, Semper Fi, Smoke & Satire, XFMU, Spookys. All others please ask. 

Rating: G 

Category: Doggett/Scully, Scully POV 

Beta: none 

Summary: Scully's thoughts after Doggett leaves her hospital room at the end of "Without". Response to the 2005 Awareness Month "Within/Without" ficlet challenge. 

* * *

I thought I'd never see agent Doggett again. I thought Kersh would have shut down the task force set up to find Mulder. I thought Kersh would have used his opportunity to shut down the X-Files Division forever, but he didn't. I figured that agent Doggett would go back to his own division and his own office at Headquarters, but here I am, holding a 'get well soon' card in my hand that Doggett gave me when he came to keep me appraised of the case, and to inform me that he is now assigned to the X-Files. 

There's no Hallmark saying inside the card, only Doggett's handwriting... he uses my first name to address me... "Dana", he hopes for a speedy recovery and apologizes for not listening to me from the start. He also mentions that he looks forward to working with me. 

I lower the card and place it across my abdomen for the third time since he's left. I don't know what it is, but something about this card intrigues me. Maybe that's because I've so rarely ever received any 'get well soon' wishes from anyone since before my second year working on the X-Files, and those came from my family, not my partner. I've read this card three times since Doggett left my room with the promise to find Mulder. I think he realizes that Mulder and I are very close, not just working partners, but close friends. 

There's honesty in Doggett's eyes. I believe he will find Mulder. He'll have to face facts that will challenge his beliefs, but I sense that he's not as narrow-minded and skeptical as he leads everyone to believe. He'll meet the challenges of the X-Files head on. In that regard he's a lot like me when I was first assigned to the division: skeptical, relied on my own scientific background to either prove or disprove a theory, and dedicated. He may not be a scientist, but his military and police record shows that he is a straight-laced guy, he'll rely on his experiences in police work to get him through cases. 

I don't doubt that agent Doggett will make an excellent addition to the X-Files division, in a way I'm very thankful to have him as my partner. He more than proved himself a good man these past couple days. 

For a second I think of how heartbreaking it will be to go into work tomorrow and see agent Doggett there and not Mulder. A few seconds later I find myself thinking that it won't be difficult after all. Maybe a little awkward at first, but that's normal. It was like that between Mulder and I when I first got there. 

I sigh and look at the card again... Why am I finding it difficult to get John Doggett off my mind...? 

**END**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Send me feedback: 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **On My Mind**  
Author: Cassie  
Details: 2k  ·  G  ·  Standalone  ·  12/06/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Friendship]     
Characters: Scully, Doggett     
Pairings: Doggett/Scully   
SPOILERS: "Within", "Without"   
SUMMARY: Scully's thoughts after Doggett leaves her hospital room at the   
end of "Without".   



End file.
